Gismo's Group
Gismo's Group is one of the capuchin monkey groups at Monkey World. It was originally led by Winslow and later Tau until his death in 2017. It was then led by Archie until his death in 2018. It is now led by Gismo. Members *'Gismo' is a male capuchin monkey and the leader of this group. He is estimated to have been born in 1989 and came to Monkey World on 12 March 2004. He was originally a pet in Ipswich and lived in a shed with only blankets and straw to keep him warm. Because of the conditions, Gismo started to chew at his tail, causing it to become infected. After being rescued, the infected part of tail had to be amputated. He used to live in Tom's Group then Lizzy's Group and later Sonny's Group. He is 29/30 years old. *'Ginger' is a female capuchin monkey. She is Boyce's daughter and the sister of Maddie, Veronica, Elvira (who lives in Franco's Group), Emily and Elsa. She previously lived in Tau's previous group before joining this one when it was led by Winslow. *'Maggie' is a female capuchin monkey. She previously lived in Tau's previous group before joining this one when it was led by Winslow. *'Maddie' is a female capuchin monkey. She is Boyce's daughter and the sister of Ginger, Veronica, Elvira, Emily and Elsa. She previously lived in Tau's previous group before joining this one when it was led by Winslow. *'Sophia' is a female capuchin monkey. She previously lived in Tau's previous group before joining this one when it was led by Winslow. *'Chook' is a female capuchin monkey. She was originally kept as a pet in West Yorkshire before coming to Monkey World in 2019. Former Members *'Winslow' is a male capuchin monkey and the first leader of this group. He previously led another group before being ousted by his brother Franco, who replaced him as leader. In 2017, he became leader of a group previously led by Tau. *'Dino' was a male capuchin monkey. He came to Monkey World in 2016 after originally being kept as a pet. Sadly later that year, Dino passed away after becoming unwell. *'Tau' was a male capuchin monkey and the second leader of this group. He was born in 2005 and was originally kept as a pet in Slovenia. Due to being kept in a small room in his owner's home and not been exposed to sunlight, Tau got rickets and developed a deformed spine. He, along with a female patas monkey named Mica, came to Monkey World on 1st September 2011 and lived in an all male group. He along with another male capuchin named Bruce later joined a group led by Fifi. He was later given his own group. As his conditions worsened, Tau was moved to an enclosure with lower platforms and led this group. Sadly in 2017, Tau was put to sleep after his conditions continued to worsen. He was 12 years old. *'Archie' was a male capuchin and Erico's father. He was estimated to have been born in 1986 and previously lived in Erico's Group before before moving to this one. He became leader in 2017, following Tau's death. He passed away in 2018. He was 31/32 years old. Category:Capuchin Monkey Groups